


Sweet Dreams

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x03, Extended Scene, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: [6x03 The Other Shoe]Emma asks Killian to move in with her and they go back to their new shared home. Emma gives Killian a tour of the house.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarie/gifts).



 

 Emma and Killian were sitting near the stables in Storybrooke, watching Ashley and her family, while enjoying a small, peaceful dinner together.

Killian: “She surely was brave. Ashley.”

Emma: “Putting love before life?”

Killian: “Exactly.”

It was in that moment, that Emma realized Archie was right all along. Just because she’s soon going to die, doesn’t mean, that she’s already dead, so she shouldn’t stop living her life. More like the opposite: Emma should live her life to fullest now more than ever. Life shouldn’t be about fear, but about facing those fears and destroying them.

So, the Savior knew, that she should just stop being afraid and take the next step with Killian. They’ve both waited long enough to move in together. No vision or anything should stop them from that and their happiness.

Emma put her hand in Killian’s hair and stroked it softly, while staring at his face and gathering the courage to ask him to move in with her. She’s never been good with big gestures, so she’s more nervous than she should probably be since there’s actually nothing to be afraid of. She already knows, that Killian will say yes – he chose the house for them after all.

That thought motivated Emma to break down her walls and just ask him right away.

Emma: “Move in with me.”

Killian froze for a second, obviously being shocked by her direct and sudden approach to that topic. It’s unlike Emma to just blurt something out without being indirectly asked about doing something like this.

Killian: “What?”

Emma: “Move in with me.”

She smiled at him and recalled the conversation she had with Archie earlier, suddenly knowing exactly what to say to Killian.

Emma: “I know everything in life is uncertain, but sometimes you have to walk out the door and hope there’s not a bus.”

Killian chuckled, not getting this reference, but Emma’s face actually became more serious since she once again thought about her visions. She doesn’t want to die – not yet, not when she’s finally happy.

Emma: “I mean…I have a closet full of red jackets, I feel like I can make some space for some black leather.”

Killian: “Oh, well, when you put it like that, then I would love to move in with you.”

They beamed at each other and connected their lips in a sweet, but meaningful kiss. They didn’t even care about their company and were lost inside their own world. Once their lips disconnected, their foreheads touched and both of them were smiling brightly. Killian ran his thumb up and down her cheek, while slowly opening his eyes to admire his Swan.

Emma opened her eyes too and gave Killian one last peck on the lips before standing up.

Killian: “What are you doing, Swan?”

Emma: “Let’s go home.”

They both smiled at the word home because they realized, that that’s what that blue house with a white picket fence is. Emma has lived in there for a while now, but it’s never felt like home before. She always just referred to it as ‘my house.’

Killian got up from his chair, too, and together they walked towards Ashley’s family’s table hand in hand.

Emma: “This was a very nice dinner, but I’m afraid we must leave now. We promised my parents earlier, that we’d stop by and we don’t want to go there too late since it would only wake my brother and then he’d be all fussy. But you still have a nice dinner.”

Ashley: “Okay. Thanks for help, by the way. I’ll see you guys soon.”

CS: “Goodbye.”

Emma and Killian turned around and walked away from the stables.

Killian: “I didn’t know we had a date with your parents.”

Emma: “We don’t. It was just a good excuse to leave.”

They continued walking for a while, chatting with each other about basically anything, until they arrived at an intersection, where Emma wanted to turn left and Killian wanted to turn right.

Killian: “Swan, your house is that way.”

Emma: “Our house is indeed that way, but I thought we could stop by your ship, so that you can get some stuff, that you need.”

Killian: “Oh. Okay. Do you mean, that you already want me to move in like today?”

Emma: “Yes. We’ve waited long enough for whatever unknown reason.”

They kissed long and passionately in the middle of the road and continued their walk to the Jolly Rodger after that.

Emma: “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

Killian: “Nothing. Just like that because I love you and I felt like it.”

Emma: “I love you too.”

 

…

 

Emma and Killian arrive back at their home with a small bag filled with some of Killian’s belonging. The rest he’s going to get tomorrow – not that there is much left. In that aspect Emma and Killian are very much alike. They both are not very sentimental.

Emma: “So, what about a small tour of the house?”

Killian: “Sounds great, Swan. Lead the way.”

She takes his hook since he’s carrying the small bag in his hand and pulls him to the middle of the living room/kitchen.

Emma: “So this is the living room and the kitchen as you already know since you’ve been here dozens of times. And there is also a door, that leads to the garage and there’s the basements and that’s pretty much all of this floor. So, let’s move on to the second floor.”

She pulled him up the stairs with her and walked up to the first door.

Emma: “So this is just a storage room – nothing exciting.”

They walked over to the next room, which was Henry’s, but he was currently staying over at Regina’s, so he’s not here.

Emma: “This is Henry’s room.”

They walked to the next door, not wanting to disturb Henry’s privacy by being in his room without him.

Emma: “This is the guest room and the door there leads to a small bathroom, which can also be accessed by a door in Henry’s room.”

Killian stood in the doorway for a moment, until deciding to put his bag on the bed since this was probably going to be his room from now on, until Emma and him would one day get married, which in Killian’s opinion could happen soon. He’s aware though, that Emma probably isn’t ready to take that step in their relationship yet. But there was no doubt in his mind, that they are endgame, so it really doesn’t matter to him whether they are married or not since nothing can break them apart. There was no need for that to be clear to everyone else. All that mattered was that Emma and Killian knew and they did.

Emma: “What are you doing?”

She eyed him curiously and tried to do his eyebrow thing.

Killian: “Putting my bag in my room.”

Emma chuckled and searched his face for a sign, that he was joking. But there was none, so clearly, he was deadly serious about this.

Emma: “Where is Killian and what have you done with him?”

Killian: “I didn’t want to assume, that we’re going to share a room and was taking the gentlemanly approach.”

Emma: “Since when are you a gentleman?”

Killian: “I’m always a gentleman, Swan, and technically it’s considered bad form back in the Enchanted Forest to live together in the same room with someone you’re not related or married to.”

Emma: “Well, then stop being a gentleman and caring about bad form. I want my pirate back!”

He smiled and smirked at her, while picking up his bag again. He approached his Swan and kissed her hungrily.

Killian: “Better?”

Emma: “Much better.”

She took his hook back into her hand and pulled him up another staircase. The third floor only had two rooms: a bathroom and their room, whose windows were facing the ocean.

 

After the house tour Emma and Killian ordered themselves Chinese food and decided to watch a movie on Netflix. Emma smirked, when she typed ‘Peter Pan’ into the search bar and laughed throughout the whole movie because Killian was criticizing it a lot. He considers it very inaccurate and the thing that bothers him the most is the look of Captain Hook. He despises him and thinks, that he’s much more handsome than this false version of him.

Near the end of the movie both Emma and Killian fell asleep in each other’s arms with Emma’s laptop still on their bed.

During the night they both snuggled closer and closer together, sleeping better than they ever did with sweet dreams of their future together.


End file.
